


send a talon for your head

by m3owww



Series: maribat [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is a Talon, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a Talon, they're about to get their hugs guys!!!!, we hate William Cobb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3owww/pseuds/m3owww
Summary: Talon is tired of blood.She doesn’t want to look down and see it on her hands anymore. She doesn’t want to hear the screams of the dying, of the dead, mixed with her own shrieks inside her mind, always trapped, never a single sound to be let out.She doesn’t want to leap over rooftops anymore, doesn’t want to feel the concrete underneath her feet as she silently runs over a dark city lit by bright lights.No, that’s not right.Talon enjoys climbing and jumping and running over the roofs, she just doesn’t want to do what always comes with the travel, she realizes.Because every time she stands on top of a building to look down at the city from above, someone dies.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson
Series: maribat [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842979
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	send a talon for your head

**Author's Note:**

> usual warnings: graphic depictions of murder, canon-typical violence, character death, someone gets murdered and beheaded, etc. read at your own risk.

Talon is tired of blood.

She doesn’t want to look down and see it on her hands anymore. She doesn’t want to hear the screams of the dying, of the dead, mixed with her own shrieks inside her mind, always trapped, never a single sound to be let out.

She doesn’t want to leap over rooftops anymore, doesn’t want to feel the concrete underneath her feet as she silently runs over a dark city lit by bright lights.

No, that’s not right.

Talon enjoys climbing and jumping and running over the roofs, she just doesn’t want to do what always comes with the travel, she realizes.

Because every time she stands on top of a building to look down at the city from above, someone dies.

* * *

Talon is tired of missions.

He doesn’t want to be summoned by the Grandmaster, brought in front of the Owls to kneel in the large room and accept another assignment anymore. He doesn’t want to feel the warmth fade from another body as it goes limp in his hands, always stained in red.

He doesn’t want to feel the pounding rhythm of running as he moves to that night’s target, doesn’t want to feel the tiny sliver of _something_ he feels when he sails through the air for just a split second as he jumps, that little thing that sometimes makes him feel human.

No, that’s not right.

Talon enjoys almost soaring, flying, over the buildings, even if it is just for a moment, he realizes. He just doesn’t want to do what always comes with the short-lived flights.

Because every time he moves through the air almost as if he had wings, looking down at the city from above, someone dies.

* * *

Talon thinks she remembers a time when she stood for something other than the Court. When she was a beacon of hope. When she stood for light, and good, and-

Luck.

This is an important revelation, she thinks, but she does not know why. All she knows is that luck is important, and she must not forget it again.

Talon stood for luck, once. Now, all she stands for is certain death.

She does not want to be a symbol of death anymore.

(Did she ever want to in the first place?)

* * *

Talon thinks he remembers a time when he stood for something other than the Court. When he stood under bright lights, high above the ground. When he wore bright colors and leaped and flew through the air, just like a-

Robin.

This is an important revelation, he thinks, but he does not know why. All he knows is that Robin is important, and he must not forget it again.

Talon was a Robin, once. Now, all he stands for is the wrath of the Owls.

He does not want to be an Owl anymore.

(Did he ever want to in the first place?)

* * *

Talon sees her male counterpart often. After all, their Nests are right next to each other. 

They have never really needed words to communicate. It was necessary, given the fact that she could not speak.

She doesn’t really know how it happens. All she knows is that one day, they make eye contact with each other when returning to their Nests, and they both know what they want.

What they have to do.

* * *

Talon will admit that the plan, if it could be called such, was not very well-developed. 

But it didn’t need to be. They’d been trained to be the perfect weapon, and that included improvisation.

He doesn’t really know how it happens. All he knows is that one day, Cobb comes to retrieve them, and even he is no match for the two Talons that he’d spent so much time honing to perfection. 

It turns out that even Talons can only take so many knives buried into their eyes before they fall.

They sever his head from his neck completely and throw it into the sewers, just to be sure he stays dead.

And then they run.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](m3owww.tumblr.com)!


End file.
